


Halloween Party at Chanyeol's

by seeingKai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingKai/pseuds/seeingKai
Summary: Iron Man kissed Star Butterfly.Marco didn't liked it.





	Halloween Party at Chanyeol's

"Do I look cute?" Jackie asked after putting on her red horn headband over her blonde wig. She’s spent two hours on her Star Butterfly make-up and outfit. She’s wearing a green puffy dress that ends three inches above the knee, a striped leggings, and a knee high white boots adorned with stars. The spider necklace completed her look. Her heart painted cheeks grew wide as she smiled to her bestfriend who was so against this idea.

"You look weird." Jongin replied, grabbing her 'wand' which took two days to be made. As Jackie's bestfriend, he is forced to wear a red hooded jacket, an inner white tshirt, and a pair of black pants. He wore a worn out converse. It was pretty normal, compared to Jackie's. 

"Are you sure you don't want the karate uniform? And no, I don't look weird. I look like a princess." She twirled as she grabbed her wand and pressed a button. It lit up and produced a very cartooney sound. He cringed inwardly, knowing that Jackie wouldn't stop pressing it all night.

"Let's go" he said and got in the car to drive to Chanyeol's house. Chanyeol is part of their band, along with Jongdae and Sehun. He was the one who organized the party.   
Almost everyone at school is attending, which is not a surprise. Chanyeol is friends with literally everybody. 

"Who are we supposed to be again?" Jongin asked as he parked. He kept forgetting their names.

"Ugh, I told you for the nth time! I'm Star Butterfly, a princess from Mewni, and you are Marco Diaz, my human bestfriend. I stay at your house and your parents think I'm just a normal exchange student." She explained slowly, although annoyance was evident in her voice. She just couldn't understand why her bestfriend can't remember these details when they went over them a lot of times already. They even binged watch Star Vs The Forces of Evil for this.

"I hope nobody's got the same costume as us" Jackie said when they reached the house. She held her bestfriend's hands as they entered the house. The party is already going wild, she can tell from the music booming from the house and some of her schoolmates throwing up in the drive way. 

"Not if you're wearing that weird shit." Jongin mumbled under his breath.  
They went in and looked for Jongdae and Sehun. Jongin found them in the living room where the 'quieter' part of the party was. The two are in a circle which looked like a game of truth or dare. Jackie spotted Baekhyun, Lay, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Minseok, and Henry along with a few other girls and boys she don't know. 

"Oh you're here?" Jongdae motioned them to come over as he spotted them. He pulled Jackie to sit beside him and as a result, Jongin sat down too. 

"Where's Chanyeol?" Jongin asked them. The two shrugged. Jongdae was wearing a mail man costume and Sehun was Draco Malfoy. "Haven't seen him." JD explained.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sehun asked her, looking at her like she's wearing a bucket over her head. 

"Duh, Princess Star Butterfly from Mewni." She said like it should be a well-known fact. She pointed at Jongin and said "This is Marco Diaz, my human best friend." Sehun just laughed and muttered words about how weird they are. She just shrugged. 

"And you? Where's your wand?" She asked 'Draco'. "We should take a pic with our wands together!"

"Uh, I'm not sure if you want to take a pic with my wand." Sehun said as he pointed his finger on his crotch, earning a laugh from the rest of the circle and a disgusted look from Jackie. 

"You're gross." Jackie said as she turned her attention to Jongdae who was explaining the game.

"This is dare or bare! You do a dare or you strip." Jongdae smirked and spun the bottle. The bottle pointed to a guy in front of Jackie. This meant that Jackie would be asking the 'dare'. She didn't know the guy, though. 

"Uh, go get me a drink." She said and the guy complied. He spun the bottle and it pointed to a girl beside Sehun. He dared her to 'give a lap dance to anyone she likes'. Jackie rolled her eyes when the girl went to Sehun's lap and danced sensually. Sehun seemed to enjoy it, judging from his smiles. The game continued for a long time and some were already shirtless. Jongdae was now sitting on Minseok's lap. Jongin was dared to kiss two girls but he refused to do so that made him lose his red hoodie. Jackie called him a 'chicken' but he just replied with 'I love chicken' and continued the game. The bottle was spun, and it pointed to Jackie. The guy in front of him, who she discovered was Taeyong, dared her to kiss Iron Man. 

"Whoa we have Iron Man here? Cool! I love him!" Jackie exclaimed. She felt Jongin's grip on her hand tighten as if warning her to not do something stupid. She just smiled and pulled him up with her. 

"Where's he?" She asked Taeyong. Taeyong motioned to the other part of the house where people are partying wild; the part of the party that Jackie didn't like because there were too many uglies grinding up to each other.

The whole circle got up to look for Iron Man and found him dancing with a crowd. Sehun shouted, "Hey! Iron Man!" and motioned him to come to where there were standing. Their circle were shouting excitedly and the people dancing seemed to notice that something was up so they made way for Iron Man. The human in Iron Man walked to them and Jackie held Iron Man's hand, and danced with him. She saw her friends and other people took out their phones to film them but she didn't care. 

"Hi Iron Man! I love you!" She shouted near Iron Man's ear. She’s pretty buzzed but she still knows what she's doing. She placed her hand on Iron Man's chest, which is lit up. The suit was made of metal and it felt cold against Jackie's skin. She wondered how the human in Iron Man suit managed to dance.  
Something Just Like This started to play and other people started to dance again. She laughed when Iron Man waltzed her, complete with a hand on her waist and another on hers. They held the wand together which is also lit up. The dance was so unsuited to the song but she just played along. As the song reached its climax, Iron Man dipped her low as he supported her back.   
She smiled and looked at Taeyong and mouthed 'watch this'. She saw her friends beside Taeyong. She also noticed Baekhyun behind Iron Man. She looked at Iron Man and smiled and it seemed like a cue for Iron Man to open his mask as he leaned in for a kiss. Jackie's eyes widened when she saw who Iron Man was.

It was Chanyeol.

And he’s kissing her.

 

She heard Jongdae and Sehun mutter curses as they were as surprised as she is. Everybody cheered and pictures were taken. Chanyeol finished the kiss with a smirk and helped her stand up straight. "Thanks" he said, still smirking and holding her close. Jackie was still shocked and couldn't speak. She felt Jongin's hand hold hers and pulled her away from the crowd, to his car. He started to drive away from the place, his breath ragged and brows knitted together. 

"What the fuck?" Jackie muttered as she looked at JI. "Why would Kuya Chanyeol do that?" 

Everybody in their circle of friends knew that Jackie didn’t like it when they made a pass on her. “A friend is a friend, not someone whose pants you get into.” Jackie lectured one time when Jongdae told her that she’s his crush. 

Jongin didn't reply and focused on driving. Jackie saw that they're headed home. She held Jongin's hand resting on the gear shift and drew small circles. Jongin relaxed. 

"Are you mad at me?" Jackie asked him sweetly. She knows he hated it when she made stupid things like this, and it may seem like he's being overprotective of his best friend, but Jackie understands that.

He let out a sigh, "No, I'm annoyed at Chanyeol."

"Just let it go, he must be drunk." She said and smiled at him. Jongin nodded.  
"Are we going home already?"

"Yeah, why? Do you want to go back to the party?" He asked, judgment on his voice.

She snorted, "no, I'm thinking that we grab a sandwich at subway." 

"Yeah, okay." He said as he made a U-Turn.

They went inside and stood in line. Some people were staring at them because of Jackie's eye-catching outfit but it's Halloween so they didn't made any judgments. As they were discussing what to order, a young kid in a fairy costume came up to them.

"Princess Butterfly!" someone called. Jackie turned around to see a girl gushing at her. Jackie can’t help but turn to Jongin and say, “Finally, someone who recognized me.” 

She looked so happy on seeing Jackie. The girl's mom came too and told the girl that she shouldn't disturb Princess Butterfly. 

Jackie was quick to stop her, "No, it's okay." and she smiled warmly to the girl. She kneeled down to her face level and extended her hands to shake hands with the girl. 

"Hello! I'm Princess Star Butterfly. And you are?" Jackie said, trying her best to chsnnel her inner 'Star'.

"I'm Jhia. I'm a fairy!" The little girl giggled. “Are you here with Princess Ponyhead?” 

“Nope, she’s still partying in… Mewni.” Jackie tried to think as fast as she can. Tried.

"But Princess, why don't you just your magic to get a sandwich?" Jhia motioned to her wand. Jongin laughed and looked at Jackie with "goodluck on making your way out of this" look on his face. 

"Oh, that's because my magic horse is already sleeping inside." Jackie shook her wand gently. 

"Ohh" the girl said, believing every word that came out of Jackie's mouth.

"Yeah, and you should sleep too. It's already late, fairy." Jackie said as she patted the girl's head and stood up. 

"Okay! Bye Princess Star!" The girl waved her goodbye. When the mother and child went out of the door, she looked at Jongin who was looking at her with a confused look written on his face.

"Why do you have a magic horse on your wand? That's battery-operated, remember?" He said, using his both hands to air quote 'magic horse'.  
“And who’s Princess Ponyhead?”

"Duh, Princess Star Butterfly has a magic horse in her wand. Where do you think she gets her powers? And Princess Ponyhead is Star’s horse best friend, but she’s only a pony head." Jackie said in a matter-of-fact-tone. It was their turn to order. Jongin just chuckled and ordered for them both and they settled for a seat beside the window.

 

“You sleepy?” Jongin asked after Jackie yawned. It’s almost 1 AM and they just finished their sandwich.

“Hmm, let’s go home.” Jackie muttered. She hugged Jongin when he got up and his hand automatically braced her.

“Are you gonna sleep over?” He asked when they got into the car. Their houses are just five minutes away but he wanted to be sure which house he should go. 

Jackie shook her head. “Marco and Star lives on the same house. They’re roommates, Jongin. I’m disappointed that you don’t know that.” 

 

 

 

 

Marco and Star indeed lived at the same house. 

They weren’t roommates though.

But Jongin doesn’t need to know that

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second ficlet :)
> 
> I'm still new to writing and I'd really love to hear what you think about it!


End file.
